Sphere
| alias = Super-Cycle | species = New Genesisian weapon | designation = C01 | gender = Female programing | hair color = | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = The Team | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 109 | voice = }} The New Genesphere, affectionately known as Sphere, is an extraterrestrial artifact from the world of New Genesis. She is capable of adopting several forms, including that of a flying motorcycle, which earned her the name Super-Cycle. Personality She apparently possesses some form of intelligent awareness and has attached herself to Superboy. Physical appearance Sphere appears to be a metallic ball approximately 5 feet in diameter with a circular feature containing a pattern of lines and dots that glow indicating possible communication or reaction. She is capable of autonomous movement by rolling. Modes Sphere can transform into assorted forms, including the following: * Sphere-mode: The New Genesphere takes the default form of a sphere. She is capable of attacking others by charging into them at great speed. She appears to be more resistant to damage in this form, and according to Superboy uses this form to heal. * Super-Cycle mode: The New Genesphere transforms into a flight-capable motorized tricycle. The basic form has room for a driver (though she is able to act independently), plus one passenger at the front. She can also deploy a pod at the back with seats for up to six additional passengers. She is capable of shooting lasers and emitting anti-Apokoliptan signals. * Pill bug mode: The New Genesphere turns into a form reminiscent of a woodlouse. She is capable of jamming control signals and taking control of mechanized objects. She appears to be more vulnerable to damage in this form. History Early life The New Genesphere belonged to the Forever People, but she was stolen by Apokoliptan forces. 2010 The Light's extraterrestrial partner tested their transportation system by sending the Sphere through. She was taken in, tortured, and experimented on by Psimon's troops. Following the intervention of the Team, Sphere was freed and helped Superboy and Miss Martian escape from Psimon. She followed them back to the Bio-Ship in Qurac. The Sphere saw Superboy and Miss Martian off before their first day of School. She also showed a bit of playful jealousy when Superboy was working on his bike. Sphere interrupted an intimate kissing session between Superboy and Miss Martian. M'gann initially thought Sphere was jealous, but it turned out that Sphere was warning them about Kid Flash's arrival into the Cave. The lovers were eternally grateful. When Red Torpedo and Red Inferno attacked the Cave, Sphere was smashed into a concrete wall, where she remained for the duration of the battle. Sphere was knocked offline when Artemis triggered an electromagnetic pulse, and recovered briefly before Red Tornado's face-heel turn. The Sphere attempted to join the Team on their trip to Northern India but Superboy forbade it. After his psychology session with Black Canary, Superboy decided to go riding with Wolf on his motorcycle. Sphere blocked their path, and transformed into a large wheeled bike. The trio was ambushed by the Forever People, who at first thought Superboy had stolen the Sphere. She cleared up the misunderstanding by explaining that Superboy rescued it from captivity. They decided to track down their stolen technology together. In a battle with Desaad, Sphere was wounded, but she managed to save the day. The Forever People's combined form, Infinity-Man, was taken over by a Fatherbox, but by clamping on its head, Sphere allowed Superboy control of the behemoth. The Forever People started healing her with their Motherbox, and intended to take her home to finish the process. Superboy told them that they bonded and that he didn't think of her as technology but as a lifeform, and was allowed to keep her. Sphere, in Super-Cycle form, transported members of the Team to Ice Fortress-1 and Ice Fortress-2. Superboy and Black Canary used the Super-Cycle to get close to the second ice fortress. She brought Canary in range to take a shot at it with her sonic cry. Superboy flew in the Super-Cycle to East Potomac Park to meet up with Lex Luthor. He then rode her to Cadmus's rooftop upon Luthor's instigation. The Super-Cycle helped Superboy out when Luthor coerced him to betray the Team. She used her guns to pin down Bane's troops. After a mind-controlled Black Canary attacked the Team in the Cave, the Sphere transformed into the Super-Cycle and transported them out before the arrival of three more enthralled Leaguers. Then, she tracked Superboy's signal and when she found the Bio-Ship, she proceeded inside. The Sphere transported the Team to the Watchtower and helped them in the fight against the mind-controlled Justice League. She pinned John Stewart down and then cannonballed Martian Manhunter. She then tried to pin Superman to the ground, but was slammed into the ceiling. Sphere later joined Rocket, Wolf, and Miss Martian in surrounding the mind-controlled Wonder Woman. 2015 Nightwing and Wonder Girl flew to El Paso on the Sphere to meet up with Blue Beetle. En route to Taos, Nightwing and Wonder Girl rode the Super-Cycle, with Blue Beetle flying alongside. After Blue Beetle was scanned for Zeta transport at the Erdel Initiative, the Super-Cycle switched to Sphere mode and she, Nightwing, Wonder Girl and Beetle Zeta-ed to Gotham City. The Super-Cycle carried Nightwing and Wonder Girl, with Blue Beetle flying alongside, to Metropolis, landing near where Zatanna was making efforts to breach the force field surrounding the city. As Martian Manhunter and Flash attempted to make contact with the alien ship hovering over Metropolis, the Super-Cycle carried Nightwing, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle and Zatanna beside them, concealed within a glamour bubble created by Zatanna. Alpha Squad successfully entered the Collector of Worlds's ship through a hatch that was opened to expel Martian Manhunter, Flash and Atom. Alpha Squad began to explore the ship, and came across a vast room filled with spheres–actually shrunken cities. Alpha Squad continued to explore, until Zatanna's glamour spell was drained. The Collector of World's revealed himself and attacked them. Alpha Squad was helpless against the Collector's attack. Blue Beetle and Sphere mounted a counterattack, allowing the Team to regroup and attack the Collector. Sphere transformed to Super-Cycle mode to attack the Collector. After reinforcements, former prisoners of Kylstar, were teleported in, Nightwing quickly apprised them of the situation, and Lagoon Boy took the coludroid out. Dozens of more coludroids entered, surrounding Sphere and the others. But rather than attack, they halted, because the Collector noticed something was wrong with the force field around the city. Should it be taken down while the shrinking beam was still active, the planet could be destroyed. Atom and Nightwing convinced the Collector to shut down both, and he agreed, as he had no interest in destroying the planet. Back on the ground, Sphere was present as the League and Team members gathered and discussed the events of the day. 2016 Sphere transported Nightwing and Wonder Girl to Philadelphia to capture the remaining Kroloteans, but the targets escaped. After Gamma Squad (Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy) saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Sphere arrived with Alpha and Beta squads riding on her. Sphere transported Blue Beetle, Superboy and Wolf to Washington to investigate the origin of the bomb that destroyed Malina Island. Sphere tracked Bruno Mannheim's truck, and shadowed him and Whisper A'Daire to the Hall of Justice. The pair managed to reactivate the Appellaxian husks inside the museum, and the Golem made short work of the heroes. When the group tracked Intergang to Arlington, the Super-Cycle destroyed the device controlling the Appellaxian. Superboy instructed Sphere to transform into pillbug mode to wrest control of the Golem, but Sphere was knocked away by one of Blue Beetle's staples. Sphere was in the hanger when Kaldur'ahm entered the base from the water. She rolled up to him, paused and then rolled away again. After the destruction of Mount Justice, Mal found the Super-Cycle floating off-shore. She was carrying Nightwing, Superboy and Wolf, all unconscious, and struggling to stay afloat. Mal took Nightwing and woke up Superboy, who carried Wolf, allowing her to switch to Sphere mode, sink and heal. Mal, Superboy and Miss Martian used the Super-Cycle to meet up with Nightwing in Blüdhaven. The Super-Cycle was used by Bumblebee and Guardian to fight through the Warworld towards its power core. She defended the heroes from security drones while they worked on shutting the core down. After Blue Beetle attacked the Team, Arsenal opened an air lock to avoid capture. Sphere was sucked into space. Sphere entered a Warworld docking bay via airlock. Her arrival startled Nightwing and Miss Martian who were talking inside. They were relieved to be reunited with her, and M'gann asked Sphere if she could track Superboy. She responded enthusiastically, transforming into the Super-Cycle. Outside the room where the captive Team members were being held, Sphere, Nightwing and Miss Martian confronted a squad of Reach soldiers and took them down. At that point, the door opened, revealing the freed Team members and their rescuers, Arsenal and the four teens the Reach had abducted. They all retreated to the Bio-Ship. Batgirl, Impulse, Zatanna and Rocket, with a captive Blue Beetle in tow, rode the Super-Cycle from El Paso. Through Beetle, the Ambassador demanded to know where they were going. They arrived at a Bialyan cliffside. Batgirl had the Super-Cycle blast open the hidden doors to the complex inside. The team fought through the guards to reach the temple concealed inside. Zatanna prepared the ritual to cleanse Blue Beetle's scarab. When Green Beetle attempted to intervene, the Super-Cycle helped hold him off, along with Batgirl, Impulse and a group of reinforcements from the Team. Zatanna was able to cleanse both Blue and Green Beetle, freeing them from Reach control. Their mission complete, the Super-Cycle carried those unable to fly home, as the others flew alongside. On the way, Zatanna, Batgirl and Robin explained the lead-up to the mission to Blue, before reporting their success to Nightwing. As forty heroes were briefed on the mission to disable twenty Reach Magnetic Field Disruptors, the Super-Cycle stood by to provide transportation. The Team descended from the sky to greet the Leaguers returning from Rimbor. The Super-Cycle carried those Team members who could not fly. Appearances Background information * The Super-Cycle was a semi-character in the Forever People comics and the original Young Justice series, having been uncovered by Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy and Impulse (Bart Allen). Superboy boastfully named the cycle after himself (not realizing that it was the vehicle's official name on New Genesis). However, the Cycle did not develop any sort of kinship with him like in the animated series. Instead, it took on a dog-like behavior and loyalty towards Tim Drake, allowing only him to drive it. Later, when Robin temporarily left the team, the Cycle welcomed Slobo (a clone of Lobo) as his new master. Following the end of the Young Justice series, the Super-Cycle vanished into comic limbo. While the cycle would occasionally curl up into a defensive ball, it never transformed into a metallic sphere. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Equipment Category:Forever People Category:Individuals Category:The Team Category:Vehicles